


Dames, Diamonds and Dolcetto

by SupergaySupercat (octoplods)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoplods/pseuds/SupergaySupercat
Summary: For the 7 Deadly Sins slam, 1940s Mob theme going on. Mob Boss Cat Grant ofc, and Kara being her 'muscle'The theme STARTED OUT as 'Gluttony' and somehow ended up a combination of Gluttony, Lust (because it's me and I'm weak) and Greed somewhat.





	Dames, Diamonds and Dolcetto

Done for the Supercat Slam: 7 Deadly Sins!  
This **STARTED** out as meaning to be gluttony, with an awesome prompt from Sitvisvobis of Kara eating grapes, then somehow ended up being a combo of a bunch so..... This still counts right? 8D

AND THEN, we somehow started discussing a 1940s esque Mob!AU, with Cat as a mob boss, and Kara as her loyal 'muscle' (and also girlfriend) So i made it look a bit aged and 'old timey'.


End file.
